Fair Beauty Demon Beast
by Mahranie
Summary: This is a remake of Beauty and the Beast, it is way more violent, longer and really portrays the characters. I dont think I'm changing the plot, so no worries, this will not be your avarage Disney story. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

"Lord Frederick?" A servant man with a deep french accent pointed at the giant door of his castle. "A beggar." The lord cursed, as he was in his pajamas. He put on his giant copper cape to keep the bitter snow outside from nipping at his porcelain skin. He peaked his head out of the door and saw an age old beggar lady. She was hunched over, and repulsive. Her lips were purple from the almost negative chill, her hands were skin on bone, and luckily a long coat kept her hideous body out of Lord Fredereick's Jade colored eyes. Her snarled at her, and pointed his finger out to the forest.

"Please sir...in return I will give you this rose." She held a small baby rose. Its bud tipped with a crimson red as it was preparing to bloom.

"Get out!" He ordered, his voice boomed in the night. Though he was no more than 20 years of age.

"Please sir, don't mistake me for my appearance. As beauty is found within." She said kindly.

"Get out!" He pointed again to the forest until, her hideous form melted away and bloomed into a beautiful enchantress.

"Vile Prince, you have not a hint of love in your cold heart." Her voice was like bell chimes, her gown was fine emerald silk that fell to the floor floating like it would in water. Her golden hair fell in waves all down her body. She held the rose in between her first and middle finger letting its tip caress her face like a paint brush. "Shall I make you the beast you truly are?" Her rose lips turned up.

"No, Angel of Beauty, please, please forgive me! I have wronged you, I will do anything, anything!!" He pleaded. Then fell to his knees, holding his cupped hands up to her abdomen.

"No matter Prince, I see no love in your heart, and as punishment, you will live the rest of your days as a beast of nightmares." She hissed, and touched him with the tip of the rose. He screamed in agony, as his spine snapped up and down, changing size and shape. His legs and arms seized, and black claws formed on his fingers. He shook as he lay on the stone cold floor gazing at his changing hands. They grew violent with dark brown fur, his skin felt like billion of needles were stabbing into him, and his body grew in large mass with muscle. The rips and tears of clothing drowned his ears if not his howling in pain. The claws on his fingers and beastly toes grew longer and thicker. The heels of his hands were black with a thin padding as well as his feet. He threw his head backwards when his teeth felt like they were rotting from his skull, filling his mouth until a long dark furred muzzle formed giving his giant fangs room, and he snarled and growled like a thousand wolves. His vision changed, as his jade eyes became red. Thick black demon horns snaked out off the top of his head pointing to the moon. Last his ears grew fur and came out like long prickly leaves. He heaved air in and out until his innards churned like a wirl pool, his inner and outward sickness forced him to lay unmoving on the floor. Turning white from the thickening snow.

The Enchantress gazed at the castle. "Beast, if you can learn to love another, and earn her love in return before your rose is a rose no more, your spell on you, your servants, and home will be broken, if not, you will remain this form for all time." She held her arms open to the castle as it changed to a mansion of demons, the humble french servant gasped as he fell and saw he was but a walking candle holder, with little lit flames for hands, he tried hopping to his Master, but the horrific cries of the other servants distracted him, and the mansion was bathed in darkness. Growls and snarls of demons filled the castle, an alternate sky filled the ceiling, showing strange spheres with different colors, and smaller spheres, the servant candle stick guessed as moons. The marble floor was like reflective water, showing the sky above. The angle peirs, statues and wall illustrations turned into demons of nightmares. Yet once the servant looked apon his master, his sheer size, blood filled eyes, blood curdling horns, and bone crushing claws burned his little flames out. Lord Frederick was the most terrifying demon of all.


	2. Belle's Typical Morning

**(Okay, quick note, everyone knows what Bell's house looks like, so _Belle's_ house is also the same. I do change her appearence and as you already know, I changed Beasts as well. I will make notes like this, but if you have seen the movie, then you have the scene. Enjoy!!)**

Belle came down her steps swinging her little basket around her small, fair seventeen year old body. Humming tunes of sweetness like the morning birds. Its such a little quiet town. She thought with a sigh. Everyday is just like the other, full of men, women and children. All waking up every morning to say-

"Bonjour!"A woman called to a man driving a horse carrage around town.

"Bonjour!" The man called back. There goes the baker, Belle grinned imagining her finger pointing innocently at the short, thick, red bearded man. He had the same bread and loaves he sold everyday. The poor town hasnt changed since Belle and her father, Maurice moved here one month ago.

"Good Morning Belle!" The baker turned to the fair lady setting down his tray.

"Good Morning Monsieur!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Where'ya off to?"

"The Bookshop, I just finished the most wondurfull story, about a beanstalk and and ogre-"

"Y'yeah, thats nice." The waved her off, then called for a lady to bring in a fine pastrie. "Hurry up!" Belle rolled her eyes, and continued to the bookstore. She passed by two older women who before where talking lively untill she passed.

"Look, there she goes." One woman whispered.

"She is strange no question." The other agreed. Belle walked on and saw the horse carrage getting ready to pass, she desided she would hop on to avoid the constant gossip.

"Hah! No denying she is a funny girl." One woman said to another as she passed. Belle quickly hopped on the back.

"Bonjour" The driver said to a woman at shop.

"Bojour." She said in a higher pitched accent. Though her appearence was that of a country gal. He asked how her family was. He drove on and Belle noticed some sillyness at one shop.

"Bon~~~jour" A young, fairly large breasted girl was flirting with a horny man.

"Good day." He grinned.

"How is your wife?" She mocked, perking up a his repulsive wife hit him over the head with a rolling pin. Lastly before the library came up, Belle saw a mother with literally a handfull of children, begging for six eggs. The snotty man replied she didnt have enough money. Belle thought to her self that there must be more to this pastoral life. She leaped off the carrage into the Book Store. The shop owner emeditly greeted her.

"Good morning, I came to return the book I barrowed." She handed the short man the small book.

"Finished already?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I couldnt put it down. Have you got anything new?"

He chuckled again, and placed the book in its rightfull spot. "Not since yesterday."

Darn, she thought. "Thats alright, I'll borrow" She climbed up the ladder, and spotted her all time favorite book. "this one." She handed it to the man. He put on his specs.

"That one? But'chuve read it twice." He laughed.

"But its my favorite! Far away places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" She sand holding her hands to her heart.

"Well, if you like it that much its yours-"He handed her the book, and walked her to the door.

"But sir?" She asked.

"I ensist." He assured her.

"Oh, thankyou! Thankyou very much!" She smiled, then went looking for the town fountain. Three older men gathered infront of the door, drooling at her beauty, yet questioning her personality. What people didnt seem to understand was that she is only seventeen. They supposed her life would be nothing but this avarage stuff, no adventures, or magic spells. Nothing like that.

She continued on reading her favorite parts of the book, ignoring once again everyone who was talking about her. She trained her self for an entire month to keep her nose in a book, rather than paying mind to everyone. She saw the fountain, filled with a harmeless flock of sheep. She sat down on its rim, and patted a sheep on its wooly head.

"Ahh, isnt this amazing, little sheep? This is my forite part because you see, he-" She pointed to a small illustration in the book, showing a man laying in the grass gazing at a lady. "is the prince, but she wont discover that its him until the third chapter." She sheep moved away as the shepherd was chasing after them. She got up and walked past another shop where a lady was trying wigs and hats.

"Well, its no wonder her name means beauty." The women rudly complemented.

"But behind that fair face, I am affraid she is rather odd." He nodded. She is nothing like the rest of us. Nearly everyone thought so, accept for her Father and one man. A "V" flock of ducks was passing over, and with a bang, one fell twirling to the ground.


	3. Geston Tries to Woo

Belle suddenly remembered to grab a small snack for her father, and saw a woman with two baskets of biscuits. She quickly passed a man, known as Geston. The most vain man in town. She never took her eyes away from the book as Geston and his midget friend spotted her.

"...No hunter can stand a shot against you, and no girl for that matter." Geston's friend Lafoo chuckled. Geston with his massive body filled with muscle gripped his friend and pointed at Belle...still reading.

"Its true, and I have my sights set on that one."

"T-the inventor's daughter?" Lafoo gasped, Geston was 26, and she only seventeen. Still so small and innocent.

"Yes, she's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry-"

"But she's-" He dropped his friend and pushed back his thick long black hair, noticing his unbearable attraction to her.

"-The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know but-" Geston dropped his giant rifle into Lafoo's crowded arms.

"That makes her the best-" He gripped Lafoo again by his collar and held him up to his fcae. "And don't I deserve the best." He assured.

"W-well, of courseImeanyoudo, but-" He dropped him again, and he picked himself up.

"From the moment I encountered her, I said she was gorgeous, and I fell." He gazed at her turning on her heal, then saw his reflection in a pan.

"I know." Lafoo said.

"Not only, but she is also who is beautiful as me, so my plan to to woo and marry Belle." He looked to see her, but she was already returning home. Geston ran to confront her, but the crowd of the morning routine only split him and Belle apart.

"Look!"

"There he goes."

"Isnt he dreamy!" Three tiny triplet girls of maybe 18, nearly fainted from there endless attraction to Geston. All wishing Belle never existed, or just to be her. Geston shoved through the crowd, first asking to be let through, and soon demanding. Just watch, Geston thought, I'll make her my wife! He saw a ladder that lead to the roofs, they were close enough to leap from one to another, and easy to climb on.

"Bonjour the men and women kept greeting, untill they were all together in loud obnoxious groups, pointing and talking about Belle. The girl had just about enough, and she turned around to the crowd. They emediatly resumed there activities, and she turned back to her reading. Then as if her morning couldnt get any more annoying, Geston hopped right in her way.

"Hello Belle." He greeted.

"Bonjour Geston." She refused to look up from her book. He quickly took it from her hands, and she smirked at him. "Geston, may I have my book please." She hated asking so politly, as she would rather curse and walk away with her book tightly at hand. He turned it sideways like a spoiled child and questioned how she could read it without pictures.

"Well,_ some_ people use their imagination." She put her hands on her hips.

"Bell, its about time you got your head out of these damned things and payed attention to more important things." He threw the book in a muddy puddle. The three blond girls had been following him, and watched from a distance at his 'beauty'. " belle tried reaching for the tainted book, but he stepped in her way forcefully. "Like me." He grinned, trying to seduce her. The girls all feathered themselves in his seduction. "The whole town's talking about you. Its stupid for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking." He looked grossly disapointed at her, and she managed to get her book.

"Geston, you are positively loutish evil." She cleaned off her book, knowing full well he had no idea what loutish meant, there for he thanked her and asked her to join him in town and look at his trophies. He put his heavy arm around her shoulders, but she slipped away. "Please Geston I cant, I have to get home to may Father."

"Whats wrong with that girl, she's crazy!" One of the blondie's whispered, another couldn't stop admiring Geston's flexing muscles with every move he made.

"Hah, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Lafoo teased, and Geston began to laugh.

"Dont ever talk about my father that way!" Belle threatened.

"Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way." Geston hit Lafoo over the head with his fist.

"My Father isn't crazy, he's a genius!" She finished, until the chimney spouted smoke with an explosion in the house. Geston and Lafoo couldn't stop laughing as Belle sprinted to her house.


	4. Attack of the Wolves

Belle came in through the basement doors outside, and smoke filled the room, she coughed loudly and called out to her father.

"How on earth, god d-" He pulled up his pants, and noticed his daughter. "God darnet!" He kicked some wood.

"Are you alright?" She looked over his body, covered in wood shavings and grease.

"Well, Im about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" He kicked it fiercely. Belled tried not to laugh out loud.

"Dad, you always say that."

"I mean it this time, I'll never get this bone headed contraption to work!" He yelled.

"Yes you will, and your going to win first place at the fair tomorrow, and become a world famous invento~~~r." She smiled sweetly at her smirking father.

"You really think so child?" He questioned still unsure.

"I always have Dad." She reassured.

"Well, then what are we waiting for, I'll have this thing fixed in no time, could you hand me the dohicky clincher?" Bell grabbed the oddest tool in the box and handed it her her father.

"So, did you have a good time in town this morning?" He asked. Laboring over his invention.

"I got a new book....Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter, odd?!" He snorted. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, its just I don't feel like I really fit in around here. There's no one I can really talk to." She frowned.

"Belle, we just moved here, and I know this town isnt quite like the lively one I raised you in, but...what about that Geston fellow. He's a handsome man." Yet he seemed to forget Geston was nine years older than her.

"Well, he' handsome alright, yet rude and conceded! Oh Father he's definitely not for me." She sat and rested her chin on her free hand, while the other held her book.

"Well, don't you worry hun, because this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us." he came out from under the giant metal contraption. "I think that's done it, now, lets give it try." He pulled a long lever, then ducked for cover, expecting it to explode again, Belle ducked to, until she noticed it was working perfectly, it began to chop at the wood, and fling it into a pile.

"It works?" He beamed. "It works!!"

"Dad! You did it! You really did it!" She hugged him tightly with gratitude.

"Hitch up Faleep belle, I'm off to the fair!" He cheered.

**That evening...**

"Good bye Father, good luck!" She waved.

"Good bye Belle, and take care while I'm gone!" He called out as Faleep, a fine Clydesdale pulled a fairly large cart containing Maurice's invention onto the trail leading to a town, just eight miles from home.

Some hours afterwards, Maurice lead Faleep to a dark forest, they were in about a half mile until Maurice brought out the map. "We should've been there by now. Maybe we missed a turn, I guess we should've taken the..." He looked at a sign that all the directions had been worn away. "wait a minute." Faleep sniffed the air, and turned to the direction his instinct told him to go until his master jerked the reigns over to the right. Faleep grunted as his masters direction was dark and filled with mist and chills. The full moon seemed to cascade over the scene, and Faleep insisted they go left where the birds were still singing in the night. "Come on Faleep its a shortcut, we'll be there in no time." Faleep followed his Master's wishes and began down the road. Faleep's ears kept twitching as wind and snaps of twigs flooded his eardrums. Suddenly a large dark figure flew past Faleep on his left flank. He almost reared up in shock and was moving backwards. "This cant be right! Where have you taken up Faleep?" A bloodcurdling howl signaled an attack that Maurice was oblivious to. "We better turn around." He whispered. Faleep moved backwards uncontrollably, and his Master tried controlling him. The end of the crate hit a tree, and a flock of bats flew out spooking Faleep to death, sending him on a flight.

"Woah, woah boy!!" Maurice cried, as Faleep almost took them over a cliff. "Back up, back up, back up!! Steady now, steady!Steady!" Faleep reared and threw Maurice off his back, and galloped back down the road. Maurice saw two giant wolves chase after him. "Faleep." He whispered. He steadied himself and secured his hat on his head. Then three snarls came from up a hill. He gasped as three huge wolves sprinted after him. He ran in any direction until he slipped and fell. It seemed hopeless until he saw an entrance to a castle. With his last bursts of energy he raced to the gate. "Help! Is someone there? HELP!" He pushed the gate open and fell. The wolves leaped at the gate and he pushed it closed with his foot. One wolf grabbed his shoe. "Let me go!" He demanded, and he yanked it away. The wolves kept snarling at the gate, and soon lost interest when he walked up to the dark, chilling castle. he gasped at its great size, but with a crash of thunder, and a sudden down pour, he ran for the front door, and banged loudly. The door willingly opened and Maurice peaked inside.


	5. Demon of Hell

He gasped at its colossal devilish structure. He swore he could see a clear night sky, with strange shapes and designs. Water was trickling off somewhere and echoing all throughout the castle. "Hello?" Maurice came in further. "Hello~~~o?" He thought he heard whispering and thought of a pardon. "I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night." His voiced also echoed. And he stood still as he thought the demon statues were smirking at him.

On a table near the door way, a walking candle stick, and miniature chime clock were arguing. "Aww, Cogsworth have a heart." The clock shushed the candle, and the candle used his little flaming hand to burn Cogsworth's hand over his mouth. "Well of course monsieur, your welcome here." The candle was on the table nearest corner to the door, and Maurice grabbed him to see who was talking, without knowing it was actually the candle talking.

"Who said that?" He turned one direction.

"Over here!" The candle announced.

"Where?" Maurice asked. Then the candle tapped him on the head.

"Alow." He said in a funny monotone. Maurice gasped and dropped him on the floor. The candles little flames went out.

"Incredible." Maurice spoke. The clock leaped from the table.

"Well, now you've done it Lumiere, splendid, just peachy! Ahh!" Cogsworth yelled as Maurice picked him up and examined him inquisitively.

"How is this accomplished?" He began shaking the clock and Lumiere tried not to laugh at his suffering friend. Maurice was twisting the hands on Cogsworth's face. And the clock whinned in pain. Maurice opened the door to the clock and began playing with the rod that moved back and forth.

"Sir, close that at once! Do you mind?!" He glared.

"I'm sorry, its just I've never seen a talk-" He began huffing, and with once great sneeze he rubbed his nose, as he was prone to colds. He set Cogsworth down, and Lumiere smiled.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone Monsieur, come, warm yourself by the fire." Lumiere lead him down a hall. Not knowing his unmercifull master was glaring at them from the to of his wing.

"Thank you." He replied with a stuffed nose.

"No, no, no, you know what the master would do. I demand you to top right there!" Cogsworth held onto Maurice's cape, but it slipped from his tiny grasp, and he fell down the steps. He watched in horror as Maurice sat in the Master's chair.

"Oh, no, no. Not the Master's chair-" Sweet barking of a footstool came down the hall. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" Cogsworth held his eyes shut, as a little red footstool greeted the guest.

"Well, hello there boy." Maurice rubbed its back, and it ran beneath his tire, wornout feet. A coat hanger came in and put on a snuggly warm blancket over him. He thanked him kindly.

"That's it! I'm in charge around he-" A cart ran Cogsworth over, and he was flat faced on the ground. A fat little white teapot and small teacup were on the tray.

"Would you like a spot of tea sir? It'll warm you up soon enough." She poured into the little teacup that had a unique chip on one side.

"No-" Cogsworth's voice was muffled, still flat on the floor. "No tea!" He pointed at the Tea pot.

The little teacup giggled. "His mustache tickles Mama!"

"Oh, Hello-" Maurice greeted heartily, until the doors flew open with a crash, and the warm fire was burned out with a swift gust of wind. The servants gasped as their master snarled, and walked in the room. His eyes glowed red with his curse, and he sniffed the room. The teapot and tea cup froze in terror.

"Theres a stranger in here." He hissed in a young demon like voice. His claws clicking on the marble floor.

"Master, allow me to explain, the gentleman was lost in the wood and-" Lumiere pleaded, till the demon gnashed his razor sharp k-9's, and thundered the greatest most horrifying growl Maurice could have never hoped to here. Like a band of a thousand wolves charging to create such bloodshed. It was truly a house of demons.

"Master, I would like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start, it was all Lumiere's fault, I tried to stop him but do they listen to me? No, no, n-" The demon growled again only higher as if he didn't make it clear enough he wasn't taking excuses. Maurice looked to his right, and didn't see any monster, but to his left, his nose just grazed the prickly fur of a grizzly sized, wolf demon, with coal black horns, blood red eyes. He shook violently as the giant saber fangs and razorback tusks were aimed for his neck.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?!" His booming voice sent Maurice on the other side of the chair, and the beast looked over, breathing heavily on his entire body. He was absolutely massive and filled with such anger and power. Maurice was backing away as hard as it could, but the fear was tempting his every cell to freeze.

"I-I-I-I was lost in the woods and-" He looked to the front door.

"Your not lost out here!" He mocked, baring his teeth.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Maurice pleaded. "I just needed someplace to stay."

The demon, stood on his back legs, he wore a giant soft leather copper cape, clipped by a medallion on the creatures deep dark brown furry chest, and tattered blue pants. He towered over Maurice, with glowing red eyes, and the fur on his neck stood so high, it looked like the hunch of a boar. He smirked to one side. "I should just kill you. I'm sure there's a nice place for you were ever you deserve to go. With a warm fireplace, humble slaves...and a nice comfortable chair." He growled deeply within his chest.

"No, please! I just-please!!" He began to sob, and the beast frowned.

"Fine, that place to goof for you? I guess your just going to have to rot in the dungeon then." He grabbed Maurice by the nape of his neck, and dragged him off to the cold, murky hellhole.


	6. Geston Tries to Marry Belle

**(Okay everyone, thanks to wikipedia, I have been owned. The horse's name is spelled Philippe, I spelled Gaston as Geston, and I thought Belle's real name was Bell, and I spelled LeFou as Lafoo. My god!! My mistake, If I have the energy, I will change it. Its like 3:01 in the morning right now and my back really hurts, I actually have to watch the movie cause I'm just so dumb, and my lizards are having sexy time in my room. I'm worn out! LOL, anyway, its is fixed now. Please review and tell me how you like.)**

"Aww man, Belle gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?" LeFou chuckled.

"Yep, this is her luckiest day!" Gaston looked at Belle's house through some trees. He turned away and let the branch hit Lefou in the mouth.

Gaston cleared his throat to get everyones attention. Most of the guests were his envious buddies from the pub, and the three blondies. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First I gotta go in there and...propose to the girl." He and everyone laughed as the clearing was actually set to be Gaston and Belle's wedding, but the girls were crying in the distance as Gaston would never be theirs!

"You!" Gaston stabbed his finger onto LeFou's nose. "Now when Belle and I come out that door-"

"Oh, oh, oh! I know, I know! I strike up the band, he turned with a baton and waved it around. The band began to play a hideous countryside tune, and Gaston shoved a tubba onto LeFou's head.

"Not yet idiot!" He growled.

"Thowry."LeFou apologized in a lisp.

Belle was inside her house reading her book, when she heard loud banging on her door. She got up and looked through a strange devise that showed who was out side. It showed a bug eye view of Gaston. "Oh, what does he want?" She turned away, and he opened the door for himself. "Uhh, Gaston, what a surprise." She murmured.

"Isnt it though-" He closed her door. "I'm just full of suprizes." He strutted up to Bell who was backing in any direction of her house. "You know Belle. Theres not a girl in town, who would _love_to be in your shoes." He grinned at her as they were in front of a small mirror. "This is the day-" Gaston stated, until he saw his all to handsome reflection, he look at his teeth, and rubbed one side with his tongue and nodded in approval. "This is the day your dreams come true!" He opened his arms wide at Belle, and she went on one side of her dinning where she was reading.

"What do _you_ know about _my_dreams Gaston?" Belle questioned. She couldn't help but be somewhat terrified. As if she didnt agree to him he would snap her like a twig.

"Plenty! Here, picture this." He sat where she had been reading, and put his filthy boots on her book. He kicked them off revealing his giant smelly feet, and crossed his legs, leaning back in her chair, gazing at Bell who was absolutely repulsed, and tried to hide it. "A fine family cottage, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He leaped from the chair and starred into Belle's face. "We'll have six or seven." He grinned, more on the lines of constantly having sex with her.

"Dogs?" She asked hopefully, as the thought of just having children sent chilling serpent down her spine.

"Noo Belle, strapping boys like me!." He rose and grabbed the color of his fine dressage. "And do you know who that little wife will be?"

Belle grabbed her book, and ran to put it in its shelf. "Let me think..." She snorted. Gaston jerked her to face him.

"You Belle!" He grinned. She slipped from under his towering body and leaned against the table in distress.

"Gaston, I'm...speechless. I really don't know what to say." She was backing towards her stair case, when he came up and held her by her hips, caressing her buttocks, gradually trying to lift her little blue dress. Leaning in to kiss her.

"Gaston, stop." She asked and moved to her door.

"Say you'll marry me." She held the handle, getting ready to flee until she sparked an idea.

"Sorry Gaston but...but-" Suddenly he reached for her crotch, desperately trying to seduce her. She instinctively brought up her leg in between his own, and he cringed in agony."I just don't deserve you!" She yelled. He tried to use the door to hold himself up, but she turned the handle, and he flew out into a mud pit. Belle threw out his filthy boots, slammed and locked the door. LeFou started up the band, and once the song finished, Gaston lifted his head which had a muddy little porker on it. LeFou bent down and used his baton to hold the wet bangs out of Gaston's face.

"So, how'd it go?" He chuckled. gaston leaped from the puddle and held LeFour from the throat.

"I'll have that virgin for a wife, make no damned mistake about that!" He flung him to the ground and stomped away wiping the mud off his face.

"Touchy." LeFou murmured to the pig.


	7. Demon in the castle

That evening, after the party had cleared from her property...

"Is that bastard gone?" Belle checked the perimeter. "Can you believe him?!" She growled to herself. "He asked me to marry him. ME! Could you imagine being the wife of that whorish, brainless, vile man?!" She threw down some chicken feed and ran to a sun lite clearing. "I don't want this poor life, I just want people to understand this isnt the life more me. I want more than this." She sat in the grass, picking the blades, water welling in her pretty caramel gold eyes. She heard distant whinnying of Philippe, as he ran up the slope of the hill. She noticed how distressed he was, but to her great horror, her father was missing.

"Philippe, what are you doing here? Wheres Father Philippe, what happened?!" She held the horses face close to hers, then released him from the carrage. "We have to find him, Philippe. You have to take me to him." She hopped on and rode down towards the forest. He willingly led her down the same scary path he fled on from the wolves. They came to a giant gate that was the enterence to a giant castle. "What is this place?" Philippe began to rear in terror. "Steady boy! Steady." Belle hopped off, and lead Philippe through the gate to keep safe from predators. She saw her father's hat with tiny beads of water trickling down as she held it delicately in her hands. "Papa." She whispered, and walked up to the castle door. She opened it, and didn't hesitate to walk in. "Hello?" She looked around, and thought she was treading on water, but she knelt down and it felt like marble, then a fine carpet. "An illusion?" She murmured, then looked to the night sky of a ceiling, it was so beautiful, with different planets, moons, colors. As if she was walking within it. She walked forward, examining every demon statue with admiration. Though they would seem terrifying, they were very intriguing. Nothing but a human with horns, she thought. A man can be more terrifying.

Lumiere and Cogsworth were arguing about the incident. "Couldn't _shut up _could we, just had to invite him to stay, serve him tea, set him in the Master's chair, pet the pooch." He mocked at Lumiere, but he just crossed his arms and stated he was trying to be hospitable, after all, he is a humble servant of the Castle, and all guests. Mrs. Potts was washing the dishes when Chips hopped on the table. "Mama, there's a girl in the castle!"

"Now Chip, I'll not have you making up such wild stories." She scolded him.

"No really Mama, I saw her!" He assured.

"Not another word, into the tub!" She helped him in when the little french feather duster claimed she had seen a lady in the castle. Chip told his Mother so, spitting water thought the air.

Meanwhile...

Belle walked up the front steps, and across the left balcony, overlooking the entire entrance. Her voice echoed as she kept calling for her Father. She took another flight of stairs, that lead deep inside the castle. She was leading herself to the dungeon. Lumiere and Cogsworth were arguing still. They were in a hallway that lead directly to the last set of stairs that showed the giant murky, unforgivable dungeon.

"Papa." Belle called hesitantly. Suddenly Lumiere and Cogsworth were silent, as they watched a small lady with a cloak over her face, was leading herself to the dungeon. Lumiere almost shrieked as the past experiences with two other girls that wandered into the castle proved almost fatal with terror. Both girls were about three to four years ago. One came in drunk as possible, and began eating from a giant feast she wasn't quite invited to. She was maybe ten pounds over weight, clearly not a virgin from what she was mumbling, her hair was a gross damp brown, and her skin was dry. Clearly not a very welcomed person most anywhere. The Lord caught her in the castle, and chased her out. Yet she was so drunk, she thought it was a dream, therefor no one knew a demon lived in the Castle. The other woman was about a year later. She was a young girl who used her body to attract men, get what ever money she could and leave. She noticed the castle and assumed a rich and powerful prince inhabited it, yet she wouldn't mind if it was a princess either. She would do anything for money. She came in asked for anyone to see her, but she was quickly chased away out of town from fear the beast my track her down and slaughter her. She told everyone about what happened, but since the town knew what sort of woman she was, they said she just wants attention, and if she wanted it so badly, the asylum was the place for her. She was soon forgotten of, since her vanity, and loss of fortune took her very life.

Lumiere saw this young girl at thought at first it was either a coincidence that she was looking for her Father and came across this castle, otherwise just being another failure in trying to break the spell. Or the man they had prisoner was her father. Thus why she keeps calling for him. But both Cogworth and Lumiere were terrified that this harmless girl is just trying to find her Father, how would the Master react to that excuse, chasing her off, or...killing her. The servants didn't know what to think of Lord Frederickson anymore, his curse had engulfed his body, mind and soul. He had little or no mercy, as he never really cared about anything anymore. It was hopeless. Lumiere tried flickering his candles to get her attention, but suddenly, down the stairs her father called bleakly for her. "Papa!" She ran inside the abyss of a dungeon, and found the cell her father was prisoner in.

"How did you find me?" He asked, then coughing loudly with a fever. Belle bit her lip.

"Oh, your hands are cold as ice, I getting you out of here." She rose to find the lock.

"No Belle, leave, leave this place, there's-" Her Father warned.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" A voice boomed out, then a giant hand flung Belle to the floor.

"RUN BELLE!" He Father cried with what little strength he had left. Belle flipped over, and looked around the pitch black dungeon. Only a hint of light came through an overhead window.

"Who's there?!" She called out to frantically. Looking in every direction, fear seeping into ever cell of her heart." Who are you?"

"The Lord of this Castle."

Belle shivered as the voiced called out like demons. Terrible, unforgivable, merciless monsters. She couldn't fathom his appearance, for if it were to match his voice, she might freeze, and loose her life.

"I've come for my Father, let him out! Cant you see he's ill?!" She demanded. He father grabbed her hand tightly in fear for her life.

"Then he shouldn't have dared to enter my domain!" The voice hissed, glaring with red eyes at Belle, who still hadn't quite seen him.

"He's going to die, please, I'll do anything!!" She begged, tears rolling down her face.

"No Belle-" Her father whispered.

"There isn't anything you can do, he's my prisoner, left to rot in this dungeon for his acts."

"Oh, there must be some thing..." The voice was silent, and Belle heard steps leaving the dungeon. "wait!" She called, but the door to the dungeon shut tightly and locked. She banged hard on it and screamed. "Take me instead!!" She sobbed. After a few seconds there was no reply, she shuffled to her Father's cell, and fell to her knees. "Dammit......dammit, dammit, dammit!" She sobbed.

"Belle, listen to me, escape if you can, I'm old, I've lived my-"

"You!" The door swung open, and a dark shadow crossed the room. He kept out of the light, and starred at Belle with his perfect vision. "You, little girl, would take this man's place?...As my prisoner...for eternity?" He licked his chops, and glared at her.

"If, I did. Would you release him safely?" She mumbled.

"Of course, after all, a deals a deal, do I have your word girl?" He grinned, awaiting her decision.

She paused, then looked to where the voice was coming from. "Come into the light." She asked.

The Lord put in his right leg into the moon lite circle, it was covered with muscle and dark long fur, and long thick black claws on his wolfish feet, like a standing dog. He rose into the light revealing his entire upper torso. His eyes gleamed blood red like vicious wolves. That was the monster he most resembled. A living breathing wolf demon. He must have stood ten feet high. He had a long thick muzzled like a cross from a lion for his furry chin, and a wolf for his basic facial structure, and muzzle length. He had to thick horns that spiraled up to the moon, and long wolf like ears laid flat below his horns. Like his legs, he had long thick dark fur on every inch of his body, then coated with muscle. He bared his teeth which had long small tusk like bottom k-9's, and long saber like top k-9's. Both could be seen clearly with his mouth closed like a boar. He was somewhat bent over since he was more meant to stand on four's, than two's. His long wolf like tail swished to the side, and he looked deeply into Belle's terrified soul.


	8. Deed Everlasting

Belle was in emphemeral as the beast fixed his eyes apon her. He was unfathomably terrifying, horrid, the lord of this castle for demons, yet she just couldnt register a creature like him could even exist.

'What is theis place!?' She tried not hyperventalating as the thought congregated her innocent being.'What am I doing here?!' She clenched her teeth as her nails dug into her palms. She quivered, and beckoned her strength and fortitude and walked into the light where the demon stood, still fixed on her. She stood in silence as the words she was searching for were hiding in the darkest corners of her brain. The demon groaned with impatience, and Belle's body flinched entirly from the noise and it seemed to insult the beast.

"Well?" He hissed. Clenching his claws like sheeths, cocked and ready to strike.

"Y-..." She held her sorrow like a dog on a leash, trying to escape its abusive master, and swallowed her lament, in both fear for her father, and fear of the beast. "Yes..." She whispered. The beasts ears flickered as the answer danced through his perception, and he chuckled.

"Hehehehehe....your daughter just spared you existence old man, what do you have to say?" He smirked, and just with his size, he forced Belle to the side of the cellar enterance, and jerked her father from the cell. Before her Father could reply, the demon drug him out of the dungeon back up the stairs.

"Wait!" Belle bolted for the dungeon door, but the beast pulled tightly shut and locked it with a plank of wood. She banged on the door. "Father, I love you!!" She hit the door less and less and sunk to the floor, her eyes burned as they were drowned in boiling tears.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No! Please spare my Belle, PLEASE!!" Her father pleaded wasting his breath as the beast held his throat, but the demon ignored his imploring and threw him in a strange spider like carrage.

"She isnt your concern old man!!" He through Maurice inside and slammed the door shut. "Take him away from here!" He walked off like a salking wolf back into the castle and slammed its doors shut. The carrage ripped away at the vines that had grew over its legs, and it crawled out of the castle estate, Belle noticed the sound of rushing water, as a water system worked beneath the castle, recycled rain and bath water, thrown out, and rushing upwards towards the river. It was a long drop, like an underground watefall, sure to drown her in a minute or so. She layed her head onto the open window, cradling her face, hot and itchy from tears.

_The carrage crawled many miles past Maurice's own village, past mountains passes and bridges over rivers, it traveled at night out in the open, and hid in the day. There was no reasoning with the carrage, and no one ever saw it, so Maurice waited for two days, hoping, praying, crying, that somehow, Belle would be safe, unharmed, until he could retrieve her, take her home and never ever part with her. It at a wealthy town which Maurice had never been to, or had any idea where it was located. In short, he was lost, his daughter held captive by a demon, and no help for maybe months._

Belle looked out to the gusshing falls, concidering just leaping from the window to a death well treasured and diserved, and yet, her body refused to move, it went limp as only her head rested on the rim, she inhailed a great damp breath lifting her head high and screamed to the world, but it only echoed for a split second as it bounced off the water. But it was shriek so bloodcurdling, and so dejecting, the demon walking down to the dungeon felt something, a feeling he often learned to ignore, but it seemed to rest in a corner of his corrupted mind, covered with dust. Is it fear? Hatred? Guilt? Instead he found the noise annoying, and selfish. Lumiere waited at the top of the stairs, infront of the barricaded door.

"Master?" He asked, and the beast shot him a stare. He smiled weakly as if guilty. "I was just going to suggest, since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I thought you could let her stay in a room other than the dungeon?" He tapped his little candle wick hands together, holding the same weak grin as his Master's chest rumbled. The beast was angry enough, as it was that yet another girl was here, bothering his lonely tranquility. He guessed she wasnt a virgin, likely married, a whore of the sort like the rest. He had even seen her face as sublime it was habitually. He thought ;as he was lifting the giant wooden plank, keeping the dungeon door locked; if she hated being here that bad, why doesnt she just jump out the window?- The demon thought gravely. He opened the door, and saw a pair of hands, gripping onto the rim of the window sill. I spoke to soon, thought the beast, and he leaped across the room, gripped just one arm with a giant paw, and yanked her away from the sill.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" The demon snarled in her face, she shivered, and held her gaze, not speaking a word, as the sorrow converted into enmity. The demon dropped her to her knees and stalked on all fours to the dungeon enterance.

"You..." She growled. The demon turned at her with his blood red eyes, and lifted his lip in her direction. "You, didnt even let me say goodbye." She clawed the stone floor, making the tips of her fingers bleed. " I will never, ever, see my Father again!!" She leaped and ran straight for the beast, snarling as loud as her young voice could, and leaped on his giant, wolf like body. Gripping his fur as tightly as she could, but she was ripped off swiftly like a piece of paper, and dragged my her torso up the stairs. "Go to hell you monster! You ruinied my life! You monster!! MONSTER! MONSTERRRR!!!" She wailed throughout the castle. Soon, every servant heard her cries of anguish, and only hoped that the demon wouldnt kill her. Monster, was the word that the Lord most loathed.

He stalked on two's falling forward to catch his balance for a second, then rose again. If he wanted he could stand perfecty straight. Arms to his sides with his long wolf human/legs. And though his tail was small, it provided enough balance to do so. Walking though, he could lose balance, he could take swift steps, and leap very high with powerful strength. But walking for long periods of time, with a girl in one hand was annoying as it was aberrant. After all, the girl can walk, right? After he was in a hallway that was open, and closer to a room Belle would be living in from now on, he dropped her. "Follow me, or else." He growled. Belle swiftly rose, and shuffled behind him. Now he was on all fours, leading Belle down a hall way filled with the night sky, with demons reaching for her from the sides of the walls, but to the Beast and Lumiere's bewilderment, she seemed engrossed in the arcitecture more than in fear of it.

The the lords discomfort, he knew that to get through to anyone he had to speak literally, he turned slightly in her direction and it naturally caught her prompt attention. "The château is you home now, so you can go anywhere, accept the west wing." His tail swished with an emotion belle couldnt register.

"What in the west-?"

"Its forbidden!" He leaped around and faced her, she fell on her botom, and coward in her place. He then turned around and continued down to a room which its door handles were bathed in filth. The demon took no notice and opened the door. Obediantly Belle walked in and looked straightout a giant extravegant window on the oposite side of the giant room, it overlooking the entire forest with such fine atonement. Yet, she didnt show any emotion. "Now, if you have a request, consult my servants with my liberty, you will assemble with me at any time of my choosing, that is my decree!" He slammed the door shut. Belle turned to clash, but she only hit the door with her fists, and screamed. She locked the door and then bolted for her bed.


End file.
